bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Battle Doll
Battle Dolls (軍偶人, Ikusa Gūjin) are constructs first devised by Averian to obtain , though he would later use them to fight his battles and infiltrate organizations. Oda Kōhai, whilst still known as Shūhen, would come to mimic this ability but according to Averian he failed miserably. Overview A Battle Doll, or "disguise" as Averian called them, where specially crafted constructs. The goal in Averian's case was to transfer his soul into a container that never aged, essentially granting him immortality; though after achieving this he went on to use them in a number of different ways, at times even having them pretend to be him, all to further his goals without direct intervention being required (he was thought to have been dead at this time). Averian famously used his ability to steal the spiritual power and abilities of those he killed to make his Battle Dolls, and then animate them with a small piece of his own soul; which also enabled him to control it's actions and observe things through its eyes, essentially creating a completely loyal puppet with powers different from his own, but retaining the same empowerment he enjoyed as The Outsider's agent. Kenji Hiroshi later revealed with disbelief that the so-called leaders of Averian's Army where, in fact, nothing more than Battle Dolls controlled remotely by Averian himself. In his long life Averian only failed once to create a Battle Doll. When he stabbed a pregnant Ino Hiroshi and funnelled his powers through her in an attempt to kill her, her unborn child acted as a lightning rod, absorbing the attack instead. This led to Kentaro having Hollow powers whilst being fit to sense Averian despite his transcendent status, essentially making Kentaro a quasi Battle Doll, one with the innate ability to resist Averian's control whilst simultaneously using his own power against him. This served to make Kentaro himself a pseudo Tenjin. In Oda's case he used them to circumvent the limits placed on the body wrecked by Maki Zhijun when the latter banished him to the . He split his soul roughly into five pieces and housed his collective memories in the Battle Doll fashioned after himself, which had the side-effect of leaving his real body (now devoid of a soul and memory and sustained only by the Battle Dolls he created) in a comatose state. His sister, Fericul Kōhai, later claimed she would restore her little brothers body. Following The Collapse Oda is once again active, though in what manner is unknown. The powers initially held by the Battle Doll was determined by the creator, though given enough freedom the Doll could develop its own abilities and techniques, essentially growing beyond what it was meant to be. This was demonstrated by Arturo Plateado who, after rebelling, steadily grew in power until Averian himself claimed that he was becoming a threat. Known Battle Dolls *Arturo Plateado *Himuro Kyousuke *Sōritsu Kuchiki (replaced the real Sōritsu upon his death) *Averian (Battle Doll) *Averian (Premier) *Averian (Post-Collapse) *Screamer *Zetsubō *Oda Kōhai *Kitsui Kōhai *Kitsui's Eagle *Ichihara Kōhai *Nakajima Kōhai *Kurokawa Kōhai References & notes Behind the Scenes *This article, , is based loosely on the Mibu clan Battle Dolls in Samurai Deeper Kyo.